1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of filtering devices utilized to screen fluids, such as gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I have disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,754 an adaptor for installation at the outlet of a pressurized gas regulator. The adaptor includes an inner chamber having a flared cone shaped screen filter through which the pressurized fluid or gas is directed. In addition, a check valve is mounted to the adapter to allow testing of the gas pressure within the adaptor. The adaptor further includes a downwardly extending sediment trap used for the purpose of collecting foreign impurities from the gas.
There are approximately 15 million self-contained propane or additional millions natural gas delivery systems in the United States being utilized as the primary source of combustion heat in furnaces, stoves, water heaters etc. Various regulations have been established requiring the presence of a pressure valve located between the source of pressurized gas and the furnace or other such utility. In addition, filtering of the gas prior to reaching the burner is necessary to prevent the burner orifices from becoming clogged. In many cases, the pipe or conduit extending from the source of pressurized gas to the burner is located near a vertical side wall or a horizontally extending bottom wall, such as a concrete slab. Thus, an adaptor having a downwardly extending trap becomes difficult to install in the event the trap interferes or contacts the concrete slab or other external object located near the pipe or conduit. I have therefore designed a trap having a filter and pressure valve while also including a foreign sediment trap which may be installed in any position or orientation to circumvent the problems normally encountered when the trap is located near a wall or other external object.